What I Love Most
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Birthday Zoro! Dedicated to pwnyta. Zoro is a lazy birthday boy. ShanksxZoroxBenn. A drop of lime.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Benn woke up when someone's hand lightly landed on his face. He pushed it off, but it was too late for his eyes were wide open. He frowned slightly at the one who threw a nasty, wakeup slap, but a small smile crept on his face instead. Across the bed, Shanks was snoring with his leg hanging off the bed. If he had the other arm, it would be in the situation too. Sleeping in between him and the redhead was a younger man with dark green hair. Everyone was naked, and everyone was satisfied and sleeping.

He stroked his hand gently through Zoro's hair. It was soft and short, something he didn't perceive from something spiky and green. The man stirred and cracked open his eyes slowly. He stared at Benn with a blank expression, and then he broke into a sweet grin.

"Morning." Zoro whispered, so Shanks wouldn't wake up.

"Good morning Zoro." Benn leaned down and kissed him on the temple, "How are you feeling?"

"Great." The young man answered blissfully.

"Did we hurt you in some way or another?"

"Nah," Zoro looked at his hands, in which his wrists had reminiscence of being tied up with some kind of rope, "I enjoyed it."

Benn took one of Zoro's hands and inspected the mark. He didn't say a word, but he narrowed his eyes. He silently wrapped an arm around Zoro and pulled him close.

"Sorry about being rough."

"I said it didn't hurt-"

"Let's see you get up and run a lap."

Zoro frowned and Benn sighed. He brushed a hand over Zoro's hair again and played with the short strands. Suddenly, Zoro let out a short intake of breath. His frame shook a little, so Benn looked down to see the source. Zoro's lower half was moving, but the blanket was in the way. The older man pulled away the blankets and saw Shanks' hand running down in between Zoro's legs.

Benn stared and then muttered, "...good morning Shanks."

"Nnff, good morning Benn." Shanks grinned as he wiggled out of the blankets, and then he shuffled to get closer to Zoro, "Good morning Zoro."

"Ahhn...g-good morning Shanks."

"Hey Zoro," Shanks hugged the young man and whispered in his ear, "Do you know what today is?"

"Hmmm?"

Benn raised an eye because he was curious.

"You don't know?" Shanks laughed, "Happy birthday Zoro!"

"Oh yeah...today's my birthday."

"You should be more enthusiastic!" Shanks laughed and squeezed their little lover, "You're going to be nineteen?"

"I think?"

"I thought you said you were twenty." Benn frowned.

"I don't remember."

"Hmmmm...oh well." Shanks lightly shrugged it off and then held Zoro again, "So what do you want to do?"

"What?"

Benn tied his hair into a ponytail and lit a cigarette, "You know, presents?"

"I don't want anything."

"Booze?"

"I can walk into your cellar and get some. Besides I drink every day."

"True."

"How about things? Do you have hobbies?"

"No...except-"

"Hm?"

"I like getting fucked by you guys." Zoro grinned.

Shanks and Benn turned red and they individually tried to distract their thoughts. Benn puffed and smoked the cigarette to the butt, and Shanks fondled with Zoro's flaccid length. After another moment of awkward silent, Benn brought up a simple phrase.

"Places?"

"Like?"

"A restaurant?"

"Not really hungry."

"Movies?"

"It makes me fall asleep."

"Amusement parks?"

"We go there every month."

Shanks and Benn were out of ideas, so they were staring at Zoro for the longest time. Zoro used this opportunity to braid Benn's hair, but he sucked at it pretty badly. It ended up being just a knot of three strands.

"I-Is there anything you want to do on your birthday?"

Zoro looked up from the braiding and smiled. He crawled on top of the two and hugged them.

"I want to spend time with you guys."

"That's it?"

"B-But we do that all the time."

Zoro blushed a little as he counted up his fingers. "I like to sleep, drink, and you guys. That's what I think a great birthday is to me."

Benn and Shanks exchanged glances and then each pulled a smug grin. Zoro squirmed when Benn and Shanks took turns giving Zoro a warm kiss. The young man arched his back and into the older men's body, so the kisses could get deeper and hotter.

"How many kisses do you want birthday boy?" Shanks and Benn whispered in Zoro's ears as Shanks kissed Zoro deeply as the other began spreading Zoro's legs apart.

Zoro leaned back to enjoy what was going to come. "Here, here, and here." Zoro tapped his lips, neck, and his hand trailed down to the hardening member.

"What a perverted birthday boy." Shanks chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday Zoro." Benn breathed the words on Zoro's twitching member before taking it into his mouth. Zoro shivered a little, but a gentle smile formed on his flushed face.

**The End**


End file.
